Kill la Kill- Am I in love!
by lolteammate166
Summary: A boy named Kaito never cares about anyone but his little sister, Komugi. Days later, he meets a transfer student, Ryuko Matoi, who carries a half scissor with her. He start to hang out with her and Mako more often. Week after week, Kaito began to develop his feelings for Ryuko. Oc x Ryuko
1. CH 1: How I first met Ryuko Matoi

CH 1: How I first met Ryuko Matoi

**I'm just a beginner of making fan fiction so let me know if I need to fix my grammar...not in a rude way**

"In 1993,the National Socialist German Workers' Party came to power. This was the birth of Chancellor Hitler. Eventually,Germany's postwar democracy gave rise to Fascism."

I yawned and almost fell asleep as the door banged,which woke me up quickly. The door burst open and flew straight to the window, breaking into pieces and hitting some students who were pushed back.

"Excuse me, we're in the middle of a lesson." The teacher said. I saw some sparkles as some guy came in and said, "I'm on official business!" All the One-stars came in a straight line. The teacher bowed down and said, "Y-Yes,sir."

The guy looked at us and said, "I'm Ira Gamagoori, Disciplinary Committee Chairman! Students of Second Year Class K! We have determined that there is someone who intends harm against Honnouji Academy among you! Explanations will fall on deaf ears! This person will be punished immediately!"

"Not me of course..." I thought but then one student stood up with a ball in his hand threw it to the ground, covering the whole room into smoke.

Hacking, I thought _Geez...what's up with that guy?_

I made my way to the window. Watching the fight, I watched him get his ass beat by the Disciplinary Committee Chairman Gamagoori.

He yelled, "Listen up,students of Honnouji Academy! As long as Ira Gamagoori draws breath,this academy's rules will stand firm! The ironclad rules created by Student Council President Satsuki Kiryuin!" Then all of sudden,something bright came.

I look away.

_The fuck is this bright stuff is coming from?_

I looked up at him.

He continues,"Students! All salute Student Council President Satsuki Kiryuin!" I obeyed in confusion.

She lectured, "Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! These are the truths of this world! Surrender to those truths,you pigs in human clothing!"

And so the next day came...when I first met Ryuko Matoi, the transfer student.

"This is Ryuko Matoi,who has transferred into Second Year Class K today."

"Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chan! Over here,over here! This desk is free!" Mako, a girl I knew, said. Her and I usually talk. My sister Komugi and Mako also usually hang out together as well.

"Suzuki used to sit here but he was killed by the student council yesterday, so it's open now! I can't believe you're gonna be my desk neighbor! Want it? Don't want it? Want it? Don't want it?" She gushed as I stifled my laughter.

"I'm Mako Mankanshoku! Well, I'll be! You're a transfer student,huh? Nice to meet you! Oh, and the kid behind you is Kaito Yumiko!" She said, pointing at me. Ryuko turn at me as I said,"Yo."

"He's pretty popular with the ladies~" Mako added in, making me frown.

"Oi! Oi! Mako! Your embarrassing me!" _But Ryuko is pretty cute..._

She turn back at Mako and said,"That boy you said was killed by the student council,was that him out front?"

"Right,right! That kinda thing happens all the time,so don't worry about it!"

"All right, let's begin the lesson. With the Nazi rise to power, Germany became-"

-Time skip-

"Big brother!"

I turned around and saw my little sister, Komugi. I smile and greeted, "Hey Komugi!"

"Let's hang out outside!" Komugi said as she took my hand and ran. "Oi! Oi!" I said "Not too fast." She ignored me and continued dragging me. Komugi, as said before, is my little sister. She usually has a depressed face on, and she's soft-spoken, but today she was pretty chipper.

"Big brother?" Komugi said.

"Hm?"

"Is that a new kid or something? I don't recognize her." She asked, pointing at Ryuko, who was talking with Mako.

"Yeah, she's a transfer student." I answered, looking away. "Let's talk to her!" Komugi said as she grab my hand.

"Oka-wait, what!?" She dragged me towards the two while I protested.

We met up with Mako and Ryuko as Komugi said, "Hi, I heard you're a transfer student from my brother."

"Komugi!" I exclaimed. "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that he has a little sister named Komugi!" Mako told to Ryuko. She look at both of us and said," You two...don't look like each other..."

"I look more like my dad. My sister looks more like my mom."

Yeah, we don't look much like each other. I have pale-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes while Komugi has long, brown hair and the same eye color. Whilst she usually has a sad look on, I always wear a poker face.

Mako said,"That reminds me, do you play guitar? Play it! Come on, play! I'll sing! And Komugi and Kaito could be the audience!" Mako said. Mako started to sing as Ryuko said,"Calm down! I want to ask you something. Who's the top dog at this school?"

"Why, that's- Watch out, Ryuko-chan! Bow! Bow!"

"Come on, Komugi." I said as Komugi nodded.

We bowed as the Disciplinary Committee Chair Gamagoori came.

Mako was explaining about Disciplinary Committee Chair Gamagoori then One-Stars to Three-Stars then suddenly to Satsuki Kiryuin.

"Right, right! Oh! I should mention you that Kaito was known as a strong No-Star."

"I only free-fight!"

"And big brother, you kept telling me to watch your new moves."

"You complain a lot... do you?" Ryuko asked. I faced at Ryuko and replied,"Yes! Always! Oi! Mako! Stop telling her about me!"

Then I saw something bright coming. "Ah,speak of the devil! That's Lady Satsuki there!" Satsuki came as Ryuko stood in front to her and said, "So,I hear you're the queen bee in this school. I have a question for you."

"Oi! Don't do th-" I said but then I was interrupted by the One-Star. "Bitch! How dare you?" They said as they charged at her but she knock every single one of them out. _'Amazing...' _I thought.

She unlocked the case and pulled out a huge half scissors... to be truthful but I have always wonder what was inside the case.

"It's a huge scissor!" Mako exclaim_. _"Yeah..." I mutter "Something that big. How can she carry it?!"

"And what if I have?" Satsuki said.

"You're the Woman with the Scissor Blade, aren't you?!" Ryuko said,pointing at her with the half scissor.

"And what if was a man?" I asked.

We look at each other as she said,"I'm sure she's the one with the scissor blade."

"And what if she isn't?" I asked again.

"I'm sure about it!" She said, glaring at me as we gave each other a lightning stare then Ryuko face at Satsuki and charges at her but yet got punch.

"Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai!" I heard.

"Fukuroda,eh?" Sasuki said. "Yes,ma'am. Boxing Club Captain Takaharu Fukuroda." The boxing guy said.

"Oh...you..." I said with an annoy face.

He heard about the rumor that I was a strong No-Star kid so he request me to join his club...but I refuse.

Ryuko was getting her ass beaten as she left.

"Ryuko-chan! You're leaving already?" Mako said as I look at the sky.

_It's already raining?_ But I shrugged.

-Time Skipped-

It was already sunset as I hear nothing but Fukuroda yelling for Ryuko to come out.

He told the others people to bring out the boiler then he show us the shrimp and place it in the boiler as it turn into a fried shrimp which made the boiler into oil.

I sigh and look at Mako saying something. _Man, why did they made her upside down_. Then something came out of the crowd and went straight to Mako and release her with the half scissors...oh...it's Ryuko...didn't she leave like hours ago or something?

Mako was save by her then Ryuko was being challage into a fight as Round 1 begin.

Ryuko was getting mutiple of punches but she just stood there then when Fukuroda used corkscrew, her cloak was torn into pieces.

I literally blush, seeing her half naked. _'Geez...why am I still blushing? She is pretty but stubborn but... am I beginning to bea pervert!?'_ I thought. I kept on wondering then I saw Fukuroda flew straight ahead to Satsuki.

Then later... Ryuko ran off.

-Time Skipped-

I decided to stay over at Mako's place as I heard Ryuko's yelling. I went over there to see what happen as Mako's dad got punch.

Ryuko notice me from behind and said,"Oi! Kaito! What are you doing here!?"

"I only came over...well..."

I started to blush as Mako saw me and said,"Kaito, it's the first time you've blush! Oh! You could have romantic feelings for Ryuko, right?" "You what!?" Ryuko asked very startle while at the same time her face turn into red. "N-No!" I exclaim "Then why are you blushing then?" Ryuko asked so determine. I blush even more and said,"It's about what happen... during afternoon!"

"Oh! Now you're becoming a perv?!" She scream as we gave each other a lightning glare but it got interrupted by Mako's little brother, Mataro.

"You were totally bad-ass, swinging that scissor around half-naked! Nobody in their right mind could fight dressed like that!" He said but he got hit by Ryuko.

"Bite me! It's complicated, all right?" She said. "That hurt, damn it! I was the one who carried you here!" Mataro said as I look at him, weirdly, as Mako's mom came in and said,"If belting my husband or Mataro makes you feel better, feel free to belt away!" "Oi! Mrs. Mankanshoku! It'll be fine if I could stay here?" I asked "Sure!" She answer then I stood up.

"Why are you staying here for?" Ryuko asked. "I'm interesting on your fighting skill so... yeah... well I'm staying here with you and I'll just follow you anywhere...well, I'm going home now" I said as Mako asked,"Wait! Your leaving?! You could eat dinner with us!" "No, I'm not hungry anyways. Bye." As I left.

-Time Skip-

I walked home and thought about what happened earlier. _'I guess tomorrow will be a new experience for me...__' _I thought.

**I restarted writing and made a new story because I didn't like mine so yeah I hope you enjoy it or something...I don't know.**

**I change the chapter so now I'm going to decided that my OC, Kaito,has feelings for her on Ch.4.**

**And again I'm just a beginner of making fan fiction so let me know if I need to fix my grammar...not in a rude way**.


	2. CH 2: Why tennis has to be so deadly!

CH 2: Why tennis has to be so deadly?!

I was waiting for Ryuko and Mako to arrive. Komugi repeatedly kept on kicking the ground then suddenly, I notices two figures form to be Ryuko and Mako. "Oi!" I called. Mako notices me and ran up to me. "Kaito! You're here already!?" She exclaim. "Always." I answer. "Big brother pack his stuff, Mako." Komugi said in a depress, soft tone. I pat her head and said,"It okay, we'll meet each other again... well someday." I said as Komugi nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me." She turn to Ryuko and said,"Ryuko, Mom said that if you need a place to-"

Then out of the blue, tons of tennis ball coming straight at Mako's face. Mako was explaining to Ryuko while at the same time getting hit by each tennis ball till her face was cover completely by bumps.

"Oi! Mako! Are you okay?!" I asked. I notices the girl who was holding a big tennis racket. "Ah, you're the transfer student who was rude to Lady Satsuki, as I recall. Stay out of this. I'm Girls' Tennis Club Captain Omiko Hakodate. Club member Mako Mankanshoku has failed to fulfill her club obligations. She is being purged as a result." The girl said.

"What did Mako do wrong?" Ryuko asked, glaring at her._ 'Yeah...why did she?__' _I thought.

"She skipped yesterday's club practice. Our rule is that anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer the 110 Million CannonBall Serves. An outsider has no right to complain about internal club policies." Omiko said. "And yet, yesterday was when Mako was being held hostage, retard." I mutter

"The issue is that she was taken hostage without permission. Begin." She said as bunch of One-Stars member threw the ball up and hit it towards at Mako. "Oi! That doesn't mean for you to throw tennis balls at her!" I snapped. Bunch of tennis balls were heading towards Mako as I shield her from them and yet Ryuko shield Mako and me. "Go on ahead, Mako and Kaito! You'll be expelled if you're late, right?" "Yeah." Mako replied as she rush to the academy

"Oi! What abou-" I asked but I notices Komugi is already gone that fast._ 'How the heck she was gone that fast!?__' _I thought. "Kaito! You're going or not?!" Ryuko asked. "No! Like I say, I'll follow you!" I answer. "So, you're saying that you will take us on?" Omiko asked. "I owe her a meal and a night's lodging." Ryuko said. "How amusing. Don't get too full of yourself just because you defeated the Boxing Club's Fukuroda." Omiko said. "I'm gonna make quick work of those Goku Uniforms of yours! Let's do it, Senketsu!" Ryuko said but nothing happen.

I burst out laughing and said,"Wow! You got to be a retard!" "Shut up! Hey! hey, let's get to it, Senketsu! Hey, what's wrong with you?! Are you kidding me?! Wake up, damn it! Hey!" Ryuko said looking at her clothing. "Ryuko! Are you crazy or something!? You're talking with your own clothing and clothing is TOTALLY gonna wake up, dumbass!" As I kept on laughing so hard.

"Shut up!" She said as she turn back to her clothing and said," Screw you! There's a reason-" I couldn't hear her till I notice she was gone. I stopped and said,"Ryuko!"

"Oh? You could be her boyfriend or what-so-ever?" She asked me.

I blush and said,"No, I'm not her boyfriend!" She grin and said,"Well, see you later, Transfer student's _boyfriend_." As she walk away and left. I glare at her as I try to figure out where Ryuko went to. "Tch, it's already too late for now." I thought as I grab my book bag and went inside the academy.

-Timed Skip-

"The match is one game! Decide who serves first!" The Athletic Committee Chair called. I was sitting between Mako and Komugi as I notices Ryuko. "I'm watching, Ryuko!" Mako called. "Oi! Ryuko! Are you okay right after you got yourself defeated?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah! 'You'll follow me' you said." She answer. "Hey! I have no idea where you were, idiot!" I yelled, glaring at her "Bite me!" She yelled back, glaring at me back. But we didn't had time for the lighting stare.

And so the match begin... already.

Round after round, Ryuko kept on losing. She got push hard to the wall and went upside down. I had to look awayas I was blushing so hard. Komugi look at me and asked,"Big brother, are you o-" "Yeah." I answer very quickly. It was a long match then Ryuko use her scissor as a racket and won the match.

I notices Sasuki came as she took out her katana and attack at Ryuko. Luckly, Ryuko block herself and a strong pressure push the One-Stars away. Ryuko step back as she retreat with Mako, Komugi, and me.

-Time Skipped-

I got my stuff with me as I said,"Okay Komugi,we'll meet each other tomorrow,'kay?" Komugi nodded. I was about to leave but Komugi stopped me and said,"Big brother, wait!"

I stopped as she held out a formal-looking outfit and said,"Mom told me to give this for you... it from dad." I smile and took it and said,"Tell mom thanks, bye." "Bye." She said as I left. I look at the outfit and there was a note that said,_'Wear this'_. I was confuse but I shrugged and head to Mako's place.

-Komugi's POV-

I saw him left as I look down. _'It's like we separate again... Big brother will meet me again soon...' _I thought. It's was getting late so I went to bed._ 'I wonder... if big brother will meet me again or so.'_


	3. Ch 3: Do I seriously have a crush on her

Ch 3- Do I seriously have a crush on her?

"The Hitler Cabinet was inaugurated on January 10th, 1933. Afterwards, it pursued a dictatorial system, and with the death of President Hindenburg in Agust of the following year, Hitler became head of state,which completed the transition to that system." The teacher said as I yawn. I notices Ryuko, staring at the teacher as if she was piss off at him.

-Later-

"Oi! Ryuko! Where are you going?" I asked, following. Ryuko didn't answer. I kept follow her till to the corner. "Wha-? Where'd he disappear to?" She said as I stop. "Oi! Ryu-" I said as I was interrupted by Mako. Ryuko caught her as she notices the note on Mako's back. She read it and took it and said,"That bastard!"

"Oi! Ryuko!" I said.

"What!?" She asked.

"What did the note say?" I asked.

"It's called 'none of your business'!" She answer as I frown.

"Oi! Like I say,I'll follow you every where you go!" I answer. Me and Ryuko were about to have a lighting stare but then I heard,"Big brother! Did the outfit fits you?" "I had it with me but I didn't try it on." I answer as she said,"Oh...okay..."

"Why your sister look so depress? Is she alright?" Ryuko asked.

"She always had it ever since I took her back home when I was in middle school." I said.

"Big brother..." She said, tugging my sleeve as I said,"Okay, okay."

-Time Skipped-

"It's a big problem, you looking at me with such passion in your eye at school. It'd be bad for both of us if word spread that you and I were too close,right?" The teacher said

"Who and who? There's some jokes that aren't cool to say!" Ryuko said.

_She doesn't take jokes does she...?_

"You're quite naive when it come to this subject." He said.

"All I want is for you to tell me who the hell you are and why the hell you know about Senketku. Out deal was that you'd tell me if I beat up that Hakodate chick from the Tennis Club, remember?"

"You give your clothing a name? That's weird." I said as she glare at me.

"A man's word is only good on the day it's made. The next day, well..." The teacher said as Ryuko pull out the scissor blade from the case and point at him.

"Oi! Ryuko!" I said.

But then the teacher push his glasses and hair back as I look at him with a weird face.

"Life Fiber." He said.

_Life Fiber?_

"It refers to fighting fibers that have a life of their own. The fabric of One Star Goku Uniforms is 10% Life Fibers, Two-Star contain 20%. These special fibers enhance human strength and raw out special abilities."

"O-Oi,teacher,your shirt is coming off." I said.

"It's Aikurō Mikisugi." He said as I said,"Oh..." But I'm confuse even more.

"Now that you mention it...That was a Life Fiber?" Ryuko asked.

"However, there exist in this word outfits woven entirely of Life Fibers. These are the Kamui." Aikuro answer.

"Senketsu is one?" She asked.

"The only people who know the secret of Life Fibers are the Kiyuin clan and your father, Isshin Matoi. But possibly Kaito's dad. The Kiryuin clan must have attacked Dr. Matoi to try to steal the Kamui he possessed and keep the secret for themselves.

"How do you know all this?" Ryuko asked.

"I hate the Kiryuins' despotism,too. I was working with Dr. Matoi to try to thwart their plans for world domination. After he died, I received a letter. He had sent it before he died." He said.

"So my meeting Senketsu was set up by you,then?" Ryuko asked.

"Thanks to you coming home to the mansion, I was able to provide the perfect meeting spot." He said.

"So like I thought, it was that Satsuki Kiryuin chick that killed my father?" Ryuko said. As I look at her and said," Oi! You can't just blame someone for it."

"I can't say for sure." He said. "Fine, then. I'll beat it out of her. With my own two hands." Ryko said looking at her hand as I sigh and said,"Ryuko, if you ever found out that she isn't the person she killed your dad then what your gonna do about it?" She look at me and said,"I'm sure about it." We glare at each other for a little while as Aikuro said,"I went undercover at the Honnouji Academy to try uncover what the Kiryuins are up to. At school,you two and I are teacher and student. Don't make contract without taking precautions. Of course, you two are more than welcome to cross that line here."

Ryuko and I look at him as she asked,"By 'that line,' you mean the border between life and death?" "Yeah!" I said. "A 17-year-old and a 19-year-old who doesn't know how to take a joke, I see." He said as I glare at him and said,"Hey! Only sometime!" "One more thing. When Senketsu awakens, why does he turn into that sleazy,midriff-baring number?" Ryuko asked "Chalk that up to your father's tastes." He answer "Y-You're kidding!" Ryuko said, surprisingly. I look at her,thinking that I really want to know about her. "I'd hate to think that, anyways. There's a lot that I don't understand about Kamui, either. You'll have to find those answer yourself." He said.

"Oh, that reminds me" He look at me and asked,"Kaito,You receive the clothing from your mom, right?" "Yeah." I answer, confusing. "That's your Kamui." He said as I look at him peculiar.

"My formal outfit is a what?" I asked, surprisingly.

"It's your Kamui." He answer as I took out my outfit and asked,"This!? This is my Kamui?!"

"Yes." He said as I start to get confuse even more. "Here, let me use your blood." He took out the needle shot as he took some of my blood and squirt it to my outfit I was holding. It woke up as I start to freak out. "Why the hell did my mom gave me this?!" I asked. "Your mother only knows something about you, I think." He answer.

I was look at it as he told me,"Go try it on."

"No!" I said "Oi! just try it on! Senketsu didn't kill me, you idiot!" Ryuko said as I glare at her and said,"Shut up! Fine, I will!" _It's actually the first time I actually react...I was never like this before._

I was about to put it on as the outfit went straight toward me. It put itself on me as it was tighten me up. _Ow! God...dame...it hurt as hell! _As the outfit start to change. As I look at it I start to freak out and yelled,"Wh-What the hell is this shit?!"

-Time Skip-

"Ugh..." I groan as I notice Ryuko,trying not to laugh. "Oi! At least I'm not fully half naked unlike you!" I said as she start to laugh and said,"But your freak out is so hilarious! It's actually the first time I've seen you react!" She stop laughing and look at me and said,"You're barely half naked." I look at my outfit which my dad name it 'Onketsudōbutsu'. _I'll just call you Onketsudo for short. _As I place it away.

-Next day-

Ryuko yawn as Mako asked,"What's wrong, Ryuko? Didn't get enough sleep?" "Oi! Ryuko,you probably were thinking about me freaking out,aren't you?" I asked. "No, I couldn't sleep because it felt like something bad was going happen." Then we heard some noise as we look up to see what's going on. I notice that there were flags and stuff but I have no idea what was going on then something bright came.

I notices it was Satsuki as she and Ryuko were having a talk while she was going down the stairs. "Mako, Kaito,stand back." Ryuko said "'Kay! Like they say, having your health, that's the important thing!" Mako said as I look at her. "Oi! Just let me know if you need my help." I said as me and Mako went off.

I watch Satsuki's clothing transform as I look up and notices a girl wearing a gymnastics-like clothing. I notice it was Tsugumi.

She used to like me before I met Ryuko and usually call me 'Sensei' because I train her how to fight but then when she's a Two-Star, she told me that she met someone she likes now but I didn't care but then now...she change. She acts like she is Satsuki's body guard. I got to distracted as I saw that the battle has already begin.

I saw Ryuko held by Satsuki by the hair as I said,"Ryuko!" But then someone stop me. Mako was telling Ryuko to get naked as I look behind and saw Tsugumi. She has that serious face on her. I look at Ryuko as her Senketsu transform into a different form.

It was interesting battle as there was a strong force I block from. I look up as I saw Ryuko fell on the ground. "Ryuko!" I said, trying to let go from Tsugumi as she told me,"You have a crush on her, don't you?" "What!?" I asked. She notices Satsuki leaving as she said,"We'll talk about this later, sensei." As she ran up to Sasuki. I look at her leave and now the question is stuck on my head..._Do I really have feelings for her? _I look at Ryuko. _Ryuko...do I really having a crush on you?_ As I kept on wondering that.

**Thank god...I'm finally done with ch 3 and went straight to the point where Kaito found out.**


	4. Ch 4: I hate No-Late Day

Ch 4: I hate No-Late Day

I found myself on the battlefield where Ryuko and Satsuki fought. Ryuko was getting beaten by Satsuki as I was in shock. "Ryuko!" I said as someone stopped me from going to Ryuko. I look behind and saw Tsugumi. She was about to say something then I heard,"We're late!"

I woke up as I saw Mako getting dress, echoing 'we're late'. I look where Ryuko was sleeping but she's already awake. I sigh. _It's just a dream..._

I stood up and put on my Onketsudo. I smooth it as I look at Ryuko. _Maybe Tsugumi is right...but what if? _I realize about something and yelled,"HOLY SHIT! IT'S NO-LATE DAY!" I ate breakfast fast as I got drag by Mako.

"You two are fine in your PJs, just move!" Mako said "Oi! I'm not even in my pj!" I said as I was glaring at her.

Ryuko stopped and look at her uniform and asked,"Are you okay, Senketsu?" "'Senketsu'? What's that? You gave your uniform a name? Boy, you must be lonely to do that!" Mako said as I yelled,"Oi! Are we gonna go or not!?" "Right!" She said as we all ran out.

"Wait!" Ryuko said,being drag by Mako as she said,"All the more reason to go to school! There's lots of friends there!" "There's noting but enemies, and you know it!" Ryuko said as I look at her and said,"I totally agreed with that." But then we jump into a crowded of student.

"What's with this mass migration?" Ryuko asked. "There is a day when all of Honnouji Academy's No-Stars put their entire youth on the line when they go to school. That day has dawned! Today is that day! This is No-Late Day!" Mako answer "And I completely hate it." I added, looking at the crowded of students.

We heard some noises as we look up. "I can see that you are confused, Ryuko Matoi!" Gamagoori said. "You're that Elite Four jerk-" Ryuko said as I look at her and said,"Oi! You do-" "Disciplinary Committee Chair and of Honnouji Academy's Elite Four! Ira Gamagoori! Allow me to explain! No-Late Day is a school event that comes once a semester, in which the Disciplinary Committee springs surprises on slacker No-Star students to whip them into shape!" And he explain the whole No-Late Day and how it's work.

He start to notices Ryuko being in her pj as he was saying that it was an insult to the academy and Sasuki as Mako start to talk about her in the pj. He allows it as he press the red button. The whole city has turn into a obstacle, but dangerous way.

"And there's only 3 hours to go until our first class, Ryuko!" Mako said. "The people at this school sure love to hear themselves talk. All right, fine. You're on. I'm gonna bust through every last one of the traps you bozos made!" Ryuko said, pointing the Scissor Blade at Gamagoori. "As you wish! Students, commence commute! Forward, march!" Gamagoori said as the obstacle start...or something. "Mako, Kaito, don't get separated!" "'Kay!" Mako said as I look at Ryuko and said,"Yeah..." I said.

_Seriously...I'm feeling like I'm not myself anymore...do I seriously have feelings for her?_

But then the stairs turn flat as everyone slide down. I was holding onto one of Mako's leg as I said,"Thank god I didn't get distraction by my question." But me and Mako were thrown to the check point. Mako landed on the check point as I landed on the ground. "God damn! It's hurt!" I said. We notice Gamagoori.

"Congratulations on passing the first checkpoint! I neglected to mention that use of the No-Star commuter cable cars is prohibited! Obey the rules and stick to the prescribed route! And now, gentleman, until we meet again at school!" "There's 999 of these to go! That's more than usual!" "Oh come on! 999!" I complain. "He's screwing with us. Come on, Mako, Kaito!" Ryuko said as someone bump into her.

"Ow, that hurts so much!" The girl said as she fell to the ground.

"You're our classmate, Maiko Ogure!" Mako said as I look at her and about to ask her but then Ryuko asked,"Are you okay? Your arm is hurt!" "Oi! I was about to ask her the thing!" I said. "Why, it's Mankanshoku! And you're Matoi, the transfer student! And Yumiko! Yes,I hurt my arm in that trap just now. But I'll live! I can't give up over something like this!" Maiko said. "Hey, don't overdo it!" Ryuko said as I have a annoy face.

_Please don't call me by my last name...I don't like it..._

"Hey, Ryuko, Kaito. Since Maiko is hurt, let's take her with us to school!" Mako said. "No! I can't let you! I'd only slow you down!" Maiko said as me and Ryuko look at her. "Oh, okay. We'll go on ahead, then. Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Ryuko said "Oi! Just please call me Kaito. I hate it when people call me Yumiko." I said.

_It's sounded like a girl's name..._

"The pain! Hang in there, Maiko! If anyone can make it on her own, it's you!" "Ryuko! Kaito!" Mako said. "For crying out loud...Putting on a brave act, eh? Hold on tight. We'll go to school together." Ryuko said "Thank you, Matoi!" Maiko said. "Don't sweat it. I don't hate girls who push themselves to be strong. But I hate boys who are too much of an ass!" As Ryuko was glaring at me. "Oi! Not all the time!" I said, glaring at her back.

"Ryuko, Kaito, look at that!" Mako said as she was pointing at something. "Isn't that the 2nd checkpoint up ahead? How the heck do you get up there?!" I look up to see as it was only a loop as I saw some of the students falling.

_What the...how are we suppose to do that?_

-Later-

"I can't hold on anymore..." Maiko said, holding onto Ryuko. "Maiko! Are you okay?!" Ryuko asked as I was going to ask Ryuko then Maiko was sliding off from Ryuko as she held onto Ryuko's pants. It shows her panties as I blush and look away.

"Are you okay, Kaito?" Mako asked as I look at Mako and answer,"Yeah, but that idiot over-there has to slide off and put down her pants."

-Later-

We were dodging the logs,then walking though the planks but then Maiko stopped as me and Mako bump into her and the plank broke. Ryuko caught Mako and Maiko and jump onto each skull as I follow her. Then came along the the big ball rolling down as we ran off then I start to notices that were on top of it and about to tell Ryuko but then it blew up and we flew.

We were walking as Mako notices on the cheese and went to the trap. Ryuko save her but got pie on her face as I start to laugh. "That looks really tasty, Ryuko!" Mako said as I laugh even harder.

We were jumping onto each pillar as Maiko almost fell but then Ryuko fell. "Oi! Ryuko!" I said as I jump into the water to save her from the alligators.

-Time Skip-

"My arm!" Maiko said as Ryuko was helding out her hand to her "Are you okay?!" Ryuko asked as she was going to reach her, Maiko grab her pant again and pull it down halfway.

I look away, blushing again but this time, my nose starts to bleed as Mako notices me and said,"Ryuko! Kaito is actually nose bleeding! Kaito! Are you okay?!" "Yeah...because of that dumb girl over-there!" I answer,glaring at Maiko.

-Time Skip-

"What's time is it?" Ryuko asked. "8AM. Meaning that there are 30 minutes left. This might be difficult. " Maiko answer as I look at the building.

"No! No! If we don't do something, I won't be able to go to school anymore!" Mako commented. Me and Ryuko notices the group of students having a little class. "Hey, Maiko, what's that?" Ryuko asked. "Pseudo-homeroom. Student who have given up on making to school on time, unable to face the reality that they will be kicked out of both school and their homes tomorrow, take attendances with dead, vacant eyes." Maiko answer as I stare at the small class of it.

_Man...lucky I'm not like part of that._

Then I heard,"Hey, a school bus is coming!" I look as there were bomb exploded but cause no damage on the bus. _Tch...One-Star bus._

"It's passing the checkpoint! No way, they have it so easy! I wanna ride that! I wanna ride , I wanna ride! Mako said as I look at her but then back looking at the school bus.

Maiko fell in front of the bus as the One-Star was yelling at her then Ryuko hit him. We all got on as we beat every single of One Stars out of the bus. We were on the bus as I asked,"Oi,who knows how to-" But then the bus starts to move. Then suddenly, there were bullets hitting us as the bus was getting damage. "What the hell!?" I yelled.

-Later-

We were getting attacks as I saw Mako going up. "Oi! Mako!" I said as I look up. There were so many attacks as we notices the rocket coming. I saw Mako coming down,shooting inside as I said,"Oi! Mako! What the hell are you doing!?" Then the bus roof came off. I start to freak out as Mako said,"Gosh, the view's so much clearer now!" "Are you crazy?! We're gonna die if we get shot!" I said as I look up. "Just a little further, and we're in the Two-Star district!" Then we saw RPG from both side as I scream...but in high pitch.

But then we were able to go faster as the bus flew. We made to school as Ryuko said,"Wake up,everybody! We did it, you guys! We made it! It's the school!" "If we can reach our classroom in 15 minutes,we'll be on time!" Maiko said as Ryuko said,"Awesome, that's a piece of cake!" "Piece of cake!" Mako said "Oh! Kaito! You sound like a girl when you scream! That's so awesome!" "S-shut it!" I said, blushing.

_Man...why I sound like a freaking girl? _

"We couldn't have done it without you, Maiko! I'm seeing you in a whole new light!" Ryuko said as Maiko look at her and said,"Nonsense, you did all the hard work. Still, I'm happy you think so!" "Yay, we're all friends!" Mako said as I notices something wary about Maiko then I start to realized something.

_Maybe I shouldn't trust her in the first place._

Mako look at me and asked,"Kaito, why are you over there? Come join us!" "Hell no!" I said as Ryuko was about to say something to me but then Guts came with Senketsu. "Look, Ryuko! Guts has brought you your uniform! Hey, Guts!" Mako said as I was glaring at Maiko. "Oi! Ryuko! I wou-" I said but then I got interuped as Maiko said,"Oh, the pain!" As she fell and pull down Ryuko's pant.

Then someone kick Guts as he flew off. I glare at Maiko and said,"I knew it..." "You let your guard down, Ryuko...No, Ryuko Matoi, I should say. I've been waiting for this moment for ages!" Maiko said. "Shit, I shouldn't have trust you in the first place." I said.

"This injured No-Star classmate was but a fake identity! My true identity...is Maiko Ogure, Disciplinary Committee Head of Trap Development!" Maiko said "Trap development,huh?" Ryuko said "That's right! A shadowy figure who remains undercover among the common students, spying on their behavior and developing traps! That is what the Head of Trap Development does! But I had grown sick and tired of that life. I had a flash of inspiration when I overheard your conversation with Gamagoori over the surveillance cameras. I would steal the Kamui, a Goku Uniform which held within it the power to go toe-to-toe with Lady Sasuki. using this uniform, I could be a Two-Star- No, be one of Elites- No, steal the throne from Lady Sasuki herself! Yes! I'll become empress of Honnouji Academy and indulge in every luxury the academy has to offer! I can hardly wait!" Maiko explain.

"Oh! That's remind me!" She pull out a paper and threw it at me but I caught it. I look at the paper as I open it and saw what it said. "Oi! Who is this from?!" I asked "Lady Satsuki so-called guard named Tsugumi Hayashi. She told me to give it to you if I see you. But I'm glad she didn't suspect anything!" I glare at her as I look at the note.

"Maiko, it sounds like you had everyone fooled." Ryuko said as Mako, then, start to explain to Maiko to give Ryuko's uniform back.

She put on the Kamui as she start to transform. She went to try it out was she went to Mako first but then Ryuko came as I was about to do that but then Maiko stop. I saw that her body didn't move so I stop going to Ryuko.

Ryuko punch Maiko as she took off the Kamui from her. I saw the blood coming out from the Kamui. Ryuko was talking to her Kamui as I smile a little. I realize something as I look at my outfit... I was wearing mine this whole time.

_God damn it! I shouldn't have known that I was wearing this! I thought I was wearing my No-Star outfit but yet it was this! Maybe if I would've found out earlier...it'll be just so faster to go through..._

But then I heard,"Look, Ryuko and Kaito! There's only five minutes to go until the first period bell rings! We have to hurry!" As we ran to the school but then...it wasn't the school...it's fake!

We were riding down all the way to the beginning as Maiko was explaining about that trap as she jump off and had the parashoot open. We landed into the sea as Mako notices the station where One-Stars goes.

We got on as we were going straight to the academy. "Oi! You'll think we'll go on time?!" I asked "Yeah,yeah!" Ryuko answer as I look at Mako getting all excited to be on.

-Later-

It was in 30 second as Ryuko cut off the rope and we were set flying from being close to the station to our classroom. The teacher saw us taking our seat as he asked,"Ryuko Matoi?" She sigh and said,"President." While raising her hand as I groan and place my head on the desk.

"Kaito Yumiko?" He said as I raise my hand and said,"Here..." And drop them down. But I look at the note again as it said: _Meet me at the ally right, at midnight._

-Time Skip-

I went to the ally and saw Tsugumi. I asked,"Oi! Tsugumi! What do you want?" She look at me and said,"I could sense that you're in love with her." "And what if I'm not?" I asked "Your not! Your seriously in love with her but you tend not to show it!" She said as I made a 'tch' sound. "Wait...you're jealous,aren't you?" I asked. I notices Tsugumi got mad and said,"Didn't I tell you! I told you I've fallen for someone for real and need advice from you!" But then I realize something...

_Wait...she could be right...I am!_

I look down and said,"Sorry...maybe you're right...I am in love with Ryuko...is that I haven't found it out." "Sensei...I completely hated her!" She said as I asked,"And why?" "Because she was rude to Lady Sasuki! And the only two I honor the most is you and Lady Satsuki!" I look down and said,"Whatever...but...I truly want to know more about Ryuko more...and she's very special to me...and her fighting skill got me interest." "Sensei...I guess our talk is over...bye." As she left. I look at her walking away as I went to Mako's home.

_I guess she is right...I am falling for her...I guess...I should get along with her more..._

**Thank god... I'm sorry that near the end is like dramatic but eh, Kaito is thinking about getting along with Ryuko...or not but sorry about some scene being skipped because, yeah, I'm too lazy.**


	5. Ch 5: Why Needles are so deadly!

Ch 5- Why Needles are so deadly?!

_Should I get along with Ryuko or no...maybe I-_

"Oi! Kaito! What are you staring at?" "W-Wait what?!" I asked. I look as Ryuko was staring at me as if I'm weird. I sigh and mumble,"Probably I space out..." "Hey Kaito, what happen I am crazy when talking to Senketsu? You don't laugh anymore, in fact, you space out a lot." Ryuko said as I sigh and said,"I don't know. Maybe it my new habit or something."

_Geez...what's going on about me? I'm not my old self anymore, I feel like I've change_

Then Ryuko look at her Kamui. "You can tell that from how my blood tastes?" Ryuko asked, staring at her Kamui. I didn't laugh but just looking at her.

She got surprise as she start to argue at her Kamui. I smile a little. "Whoa! Kaito! You smile!" Mako said as I stop smiling and asked,"Huh? How was I smiling?!" "That was cute! Still, that was a close call! If they had sliced open my belly, my lunch would have spilled out, and I would've had to eat it all over again!" Mako said as she open her bento box. I look at her and said,"Oi! You still haven't answer my question!"

I sigh and look up as I mumble,"Geez, why am I feeling so different?"

I was going to ask Mako something then a needle was struck to her forehead then bunch came. "Mako!" Ryuko said as I look at her and said,"Oi! Mako!" We went up to her as Ryuko said,"Hey, Mako! Say something!" "Come on! Say something!" I added then I heard,"I got her out of our hair for a while."

I turn to see who spoke as I saw a man with a red mohawk , walking toward us. "She is unharmed. Thanks to the effects of the needles, when she wakes up any fatigue she had will be alleviated, any sickness cured, and she will be full of vim and vigor." He said as I sigh for relief. "Oh. Thanks for that." Ryuko said, surprisingly, as I look at Mako and said,"Thank god, she will be safe." "You two uniform, however, will get no mercy!" "What?" I asked as Ryuko grab my hand and ran.

We were running from the needles as one hit Ryuko's foot. She stopped as I stopped too and said,"Ryuko!" "Kaito! Go on ahead!" She said to me as I nodded and ran. But then a needle hit my leg as I fell. I look back as he point the sewing gun at her. "Ryuko!" I said as I was trying to get up but my leg wouldn't let me up but like they're asleep. Then he point the sewing gun at me as I stopped then back to Ryuko. "Let me tell you two useful pieces of information. One: I'm not a pervert." Ryuko was going to pull off the one on her glove as a military fork hit her hand to held it down.

"Ryuko!" I said as I glare at him. "Two: You are unable to transform in front of me." I realize something on my left arm of my Kamui as I was going to used it but then the needle hit my hand as my hand fell. "If I fire at this range, you two will die. Take off your clothes." he said as we said nothing. "You leave me no choice, then." He said as he was going to pull the trigger at her but then stopped. "Come back here, damn it!" Ryuko yelled as the fork like thing hit her hair. "I'll be back...to strip you two tomorrow." As he left.

I used my other hand to pull off the needles as I ran up to her and asked,"Ryuko! Are you okay?!" She said nothing as I glare at the guy who just left.

-Time Skip-

We were at the dinning table as Mako's family were eating. Me and Ryuko were just sitting there, doing nothing.

_Man...if I were strong enough...I could have able to save Ryuko...at least I can able not using the other hand or else...I'll be like that._

Then I clutch my chop stick as I woke up from depression, hearing Mako to eat ours or Guts is gonna eat all of our food. We look at him as I sigh and about to say something then Ryuko said,"I'm done." I look at her as I place my bowl away and said,"Me too." As both of us left.

We didn't spoke to each other then I said,"Oi Ryuko...I'm sorry." "Huh?" Ryuko asked as I went to the bedroom and mumble,"I'm sorry that...I couldn't save you." As I took off my Onketsudo.

-Next day-

"Mako, Kaito, go on ahead. I'll catch up later." Ryuko told us as we stop. I said,"Ryuko...no!" "Kaito, I not gonna have you involve!" Ryuko said as I stood there. "Yeah but...I'm not letting you in danger!" She look at me and sigh. "Fine." I smile at her as Mako look at her and said,"Kay, I will! Ryuko, Senketsu isn't your only friend! Remember, you also have me and Kaito! I'm going on ahead!" As she was running after the train-like-escalator(I don't know what they were call). I look at her leave then to Ryuko.

_Ryuko...I'm sorry..._

-Later-

We waited for that man to come as I said,"Ryuko...I'm sorry...that I couldn't save you." Ryuko look at me. She grin and said,"It's fine...I understand you were attack also." I smile at her and mumble,"Ryuko..."

We were still waiting as I could notice Ryuko shaking as she said,"Shut up." I look at her talking to Senketsu as I asked,"Ryuko...you're fine with this?" "Tch, yeah." She answer. I said nothing back and pay more attention to the entrance of the school then four rocket came.

"Ryuko, he's here!" I said, moving away from the rocket. He threw the rocket launcher away as he pull out the sewing gun and shooting at Ryuko. "I seem to recall someone saying that he wouldn't let me transform!" Ryuko said as she charges at him. I was about to do something as the other clubs come to fight him.

-Later-

We were running from the guy as we notice the gardening guy with some spool in his mouth as it blow up. Ryuko's Senketsu went but to normal as I look at her and said,"Ryuko!" But then he came as we got hit to the boys restroom.

She got hit next to the stall as I hit my head to the wall. He point the sewing gun at Ryuko as he said,"So, the jamming rounds have finally taken effect. I can't believe how many rounds it took. That's a Kamui for you." I widen my eye as I was going to charge at him but point the sewing gun at me. I stop as he pointed back at Ryuko. "Now, take off your clothes! I sealed the power of your Kamui. You have no hope of winning." He said as I look at Ryuko and mumble,"Ryuko..."

_Shit! Second time I couldn't save Ryuko!_

"You think I'm gonna do what some pervert tells me?" Ryuko said as he kick her and slap her with the sewing gun. "Ryuko!" I said as he pointed at me. "Let me tell you two useful pieces of information. One: There was once a woman. She believed that people and clothes were not enemies. She was a fool. And because of her foolishness, she was betrayed by clothing. Two: The path you two are heading down ends in the same place as hers." He said as I glare at him.

_Tch, Aikuro told me about what mom said. Something about me..._

"Ryuko... Escape without me!" I heard as I widen my eye.

_Who said that?_

Then Senketsu got off from Ryuko as it was trying to protect her. "Sen-" Senketsu said as I look at the clothing. _So no wonder why Ryuko was talking to herself... she was talking to him. _Then Senketsu was shot as each as the needles went on each edges.

"Do you understand now? This thing just tried to escape by itself. Now it his turn to take off his clothing also." He said, pointing at me. I still had my as I glare at him. "You're wrong." Ryuko said. "It knew that you were of no more use, so it-" He said to Ryuko as I look at her.

_Ryuko... I couldn't save you for a second time... I'm sorry!_

I was too upset to listen to their talkings as I suddenly woke up from depression from Mako. "This uniform is the only clothing Ryuko has. And look at what you've done it. Don't you have any idea how people who only own one set of clothes feel?!" She said as she fell.

_Mako... thank god you came._

She, then, talking about Senketsu was her only friend as she handed to Ryuko. She left as I smile a little. "Ryuko!" I said as I went up to her. Then I was hearing this whole music as I saw a band of members. Then there was one of the Elite 4 but a girl. I pay attention what's going on as his clothing swelled up and exploded. He grab me and Ryuko and escape.

-Later-

I woke up on the ground as I widen my eye and sat up. "Ryuko!" I said as I look at her next to me, sleeping. I sigh and said,"Thank god...your safe..." I look at her sleeping as I smile then she suddenly woke up. She notices me as I said,"Hey." She lied back down and said,"Damn it, I lost! It was a complete rout! Ow..." "Oi! Ryuko, you're okay!?" I asked as I stood up and went up to her. "Yeah, yeah." She answer. I smile.

"We're both in tatters. Don't push yourself." Senketsu said. I look at them two talking as I look at the window then I heard,"Hey Kaito... you're okay, right?" I got surprise from that question as I sigh and answer,"Yeah... I gotta say but... y-your very s-special to me." Then I start to blush. She look at me and smile and said,"You don't have to be shy, it not like you of what you told me on our first meeting." I look at her and smile also and said,"Yeah." We laugh as I said,"This isn't like me anymore!"

_Yeah... is isn't like me anymore..._

**'Kay, it's fix and I just fix my story so yeah...because I was in a hurry to school**


	6. Ch 6: I feel so useless

Ch 6- If only I was strong

"Now, now, let's calm down, Ryuko, Kaito." Aikuro protest. Ryuko was pointing the Scissor Blade at him as I was glaring at him. Ryuko pull out the picture where at the corner was him and the Mohawk Man.

"After I got attacked by Mohawk Man, I asked Mataro to track him down! That kid has connections all over this town. And he found pictures of a guy who looked like him drinking. It also explains why he brought me to your place. Me and Kaito was at death's door, dammit, so tell me whats your deal is!" Ryuko said. Aikuro told us his name was Tsumugu Kinagase.

_Tch, so that's his name._

Ryuko was yelling at Aikuro as I was listening then I heard Nudist Beach. "Forget it. It was stupid of me to try to get a straight answer out of you." "Ryuko..." I mumble as I look down. "Fine, I get it! I'll keep fighting and keep growing stronger. That's what you want, right?" She look at me and said,"Come on, Kaito." "Kay." As I follow her.

-Time Skip-

Ryuko saw the sigh as I asked,"Hey Ryuko...what did it say?" She didn't answer but went to the entrance.

"Hey! Ryuko! What did it say?" I asked again "Tch, one of the Elite 4 want me to meet him in Kendo Club after school." "Ryuko..." I muttered. She look at me and asked,"You usually mumble a lot?" I look at her and answer,"Yeah, just one of my habits..."

She made a 'tch' sound and said,"Man... you got a lots of habits of yours, don't you?"

I smile and said,"Yeah."

-Later-

We went to the Sport Gym as we met up to one of the Elite 4. "So you've come, Matoi." He said as I start to get confuse.

_What the hell is happening?_

"I was called out by name by one of the Elite Four I couldn't run away from that, could I?"

"I like your spirit! Let's get right to it!"

"Kaito... go somewhere safe." Ryuko told me as I nodded. I went to the crowded of people that are watching the battle then I stopped and I look at Ryuko. _Ryuko... good luck..._

Like I say... Ryuko was getting beaten till then one got cut out of her Kamui. _Ryuko! _I look worried but then it turn to pieces and went to his face. He was trying to take them off as Ryuko already beat him.

_So it's one of your plan, huh? _I smile.

The battle was over as I was about to go up to her then I heard,"Tch, that moron."

I turn to see who said that as I notices a girl wearing Kyudo uniform.

I look at her leave as I decided to talk to her later. Then I stare at Ryuko as I smile a little.

-Later-

Ryuko was ironing Senketsu as I was next to her. I smile, listening to them talking to each other as I heard,"Say Kaito... we are friends...right?" I lean back and said,"Yeah, if we not friends then I wouldn't be following you around then." We stare at each other then laugh a little.

"Osu! I better sleep." I said as I lied down. "Kay."

I look at the ceilings as I smile. _This is sort of a fun day... _Then I fell asleep.

-Next Day-

Ryuko was brushing her teeth as I was only hanging around then we notices the sign that said,'Challenge.'

"Ryuko... it's him again...right?"

"Yeah."

I look at the sign. _It's going to be an easy one again since yesterday..._ I got up and said,"Well, your second battle again, Ryuko."

But then I'm sensing something bad going happen so I added,"But Ryuko... be careful..."

"Huh? It could be him again." She told me with a grinned as I nodded and said,"Yeah, sure."

_But seriously... be careful..._

-Time Skipped-

We made our way to Honnoujigahara as we met up with the same person who lost yesterday.

"Tch, I told you it's the same person." Ryuko told me as I frown and replied, in a serious tone,"Yeah..." _But I got a feeling he's not the same anymore._

""Giving someone who was beaten a second chance...You're a soft touch, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko taunted.

"Tell me again after the fight just how soft I am, Ryuko Matoi," Sasuki replied.

"Watch closely what happens when you force a man to change," He said, darkly. "Hey Kaito... go somewhere safe." Ryuko told me. "Kay... be careful Ryuko." I said as I step back. I could felt a very different aura then yesterday. (Ha! Hunter x Hunter)

He transform as Ryuko did the same also. Ryuko cut a pieces of Senketsu and cover up the eye-spots of his. I widen my eye. Ryuko was dived to attack him then I yelled,"Ryuko!"

But he already fired a bamboo sword straight into her for a direct attack. "Ryuko!" I said, worried. "So this is what Uzu has been planning, huh?" I turn back and saw Tsugumi.

She was watching the battle with me and said,"You know... I think that was too far for him to do something like that." "How?!" I asked. She turn to me and answer,"His eyes were all sew up in order to defeated her, I'm actually surprise about his plan."

I look at Tsugumi then turn to Ryuko as she was about to be destroyed out there. I widen my eye. I watch her unable to block or attack him. I couldn't stand it as I was going to her but yet Tsugumi stopped me and said,"Don't try interrupting the battle." I glared at her then watch Ryuko getting beaten.

Then one last time, Uzu was going to attack her but his uniform transform back to normal. I let go of my self away from Tsugumi then ran up to Ryuko. Ryuko got out and grab my hand as we escape away from them.

-Later-

We were breathing. I sat next to her still breathing.

_Dame it! I feel so useless! _

"Ryuko...can I tell you something?" I asked "Yeah..." She answer as I hugged her. "Sorry... I could have help you if someone wouldn't have stopped me...I felt so weak." I said. "It's fine... at least we escape." Ryuko replied. We look at each other then I said,"Maybe... someday... you can become stronger." Ryuko agreed with me as we look at the academy.

_And maybe I could be stronger also too..._

**I skipped some of the battle because I'm too lazy for it.**


	7. Ch 7: My Confession to Ryuko

Ch 7- My Confession to Ryuko

"Let's eat!" We all said as we begin to dig in.

"The croquettes tastes great, Mrs. Mankanshoku." I said. "Thank you, Kaito." She replied "I'm glad you like them." I smile."Your croquettes really are great, ma'am!" Ryuko said "I'm glad you think so. Please, eat all you like." Mrs. Mankanshoku said as she was handing the croquettes to her. I suddenly made a sweet smile on Ryuko as Ryuko went to go and take a bath.

I notices Mr. Mankanshoku, Mataro, and Guts went off to see her.

"Moron." I said with a poker face.

-Next Day-

We were having lunch as Ryuko saw a knife went straight her lunch.

Me and Ryuko notices each club presidents as Ryuko defeated each of them. "Dumbass." I muttered. Mako told Ryuko about they were from the Acrobatics Club and they split up to beat Ryuko then Ryuko decided to have a plan... she's having a Fight Club. Ryuko lied to Gamagaoori that Mako want to be the president to the Fight Club as which Mako was not happy about that.

-Later-

"That was so, so mean! How could you make me president like that, Ryuko?" Mako said "Everything's set up. The focus of Fight Club is fighting. When I beat the other club presidents, the club's achievements will be recognized, and your reputation will skyrocket! It'll also improve our living situation, right?" Ryuko told Mako. "But I can't! Can't! Can't! Can't! I can't be a club president!" Mako said. "Mako, it's okay. I'll wish you luck for being a club president." I patted her back as if I'm giving her a good-luck sign.

So each day, Ryuko has been beaten a Folk Dance Club, Swimming Club, Pottery, Arts, and Crafts Club, and... some other...

* * *

We gotten to the One-Star as Mako and Mataro were all getting excited. I look at Ryuko and look away and blush.

_Ryuko... I wish I could tell you something_

"Hey Kaito. What are you blushing about?" Ryuko asked as I look at her and asked,"Ryuko... I... Would you like to take a walk with me?" She glance at me and answer,"S-sure." "Okay, then let's go out." I said, going out the door.

_I just asked her out... like I asking her go on a date with me._

Me and Ryuko were walking down the well-lit sidewalk, saying nothing to each other then I spoke,"Things has been changing, right?" "Yeah." Ryuko said then I made a big grin and said,"Hey Ryuko! Let's go see around the One-Star's Town!" "Wait! Wha-" She exclaim as I took her hand and ran.

"Wait! Kaito! Where are we going!?" Ryuko asked as I look at her and answer,"We're exploring around the One-Star town!" She look at me then smile. We look around the store as we got in to the clothing shop. We look around, have a friendly conversation, and laugh together.

We went out of the store and look around the stores, talk to each other a little, and had fun.

It was afternoon as we were laughing then I said,"Hey Ryuko, it's strange... we felt different since we became One-Stars." "Yeah." She agreed then I stopped and turn to Ryuko and said,"Hey Ryuko... there something I wanted to tell you but..." "But what?" Ryuko asked me, concern, I sigh and face at her and said,"Close your eye for a moment." "What? Why?" Ryuko asked me again except very concern about this. "It's a surprise I want to give you!" I answer.

"Fine." She close her eye, crossing her arm, as I sigh nervously. I place my hand to her cheek and press my lip together with hers.

I kiss her for a little while then I separate our kiss. "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then." I blurt out, blushing. Ryuko blush too and look away.

"I-I love you too, Kaito." We face at each other as I spoke,"L-Let's get going, then, Ryuko." She nodded.

We went home without speaking to each other.

-Night-

"Let's Eat!" We ate as I was still blushing then I felt a hug, a big one. "Thank you, Mako, Ryuko, and Kaito! We owe it all to you three" Mr. Mankanshoku said as I struggle myself away from him.

-Later-

I look at the window, listening to Ryuko and Mako talking to each other. I smile.

"Hey Kaito, you were going make a confession to me, aren't you?" Ryuko asked as I blush and answer,"Y-Yeah, is that I'm too shy to do something like that." She smile at me a little and said,"I don't hate guys who are shy, then." I smile so I went up to her and kiss her forehead. She blush and place her hand on her forehead and asked,"Kaito! What was that for?!" I chuckle and said,"Night, Ryuko." I went back to the window. "Kaito, you could sleep next to me." She told me. I shrugged and said,"It's fine, I always sleep by the window before I met you, Ryuko." I look at the night sky, placing my head to the window and fell asleep.

-Next Day-

We been working hard, beating the club's presidents as, then, we had manage reaching to Two-Star.

We were at the big dining table as everyone was leaving to do their own things. Me and Ryuko were left alone at the dining table. I said,"Hey Ryuko... maybe I should help you if you were ever to getting tired." "It's fine." She said.

-Next Day-

We went to the gyms there were ton of clubs president. I help Ryuko as we gotten tired. We were having problems and getting tired. "Ryuko... maybe this is a bad idea..."

-Later-

Mako came to the Archery Club as she met up with the familiar girl I saw during the battle where Ryuko fought Uzu.

"Yumi Hiroshi! I challenge you in a fight!" Mako said. She didn't move but simply look at us.

Ryuko sigh and was about to go but then I said,"I'll go." "Really? It's fi-" "Ryuko! I'll do it for you." I smile at Ryuko. I came up to her and face at her then she said,"I'm not interest in your stupid, pathetic, little game. I need to do my club thing." "But I'll-" I said then an arrow came and made a cut on my cheek. "Try challenging me into a fight and I'll kill you three!" She said as she walks off. We stood there, watching her leave.

-Time Skip-

We were at the dining table, alone, again. We never spoke as I said,"This... isn't what it was like." Ryuko nodded. I went over there and went behind Ryuko then I hug her. "What the hell are you doing!?" Ryuko asked as I smile and said,"I'm glad I met you, Ryuko." She stop struggling and look at me. "I never change for my entire life and I never care for anyone but Komugi then I met you. You're the only person that I've change so much." I said. She look down and made a little smile then I let go and said,"I'm not a perv or anything but... let's take a bath together."

She blush and asked,"W-why?!" I blush a little and answer,"Just because!" She glance at me with no replied then she said,"Fine. But don't look if we're going to change out!" "Kay." I said.

We were in the bath tub together but we were blushing. Ryuko check the window as I look. There's nothing but the backyard. I lay back as Ryuko mutter something. I look away and said,"Hey Ryuko... I want to tell you something... you're dad was a scientist, right?" She look at me and said,"Yeah, why?" I look down and said,"My dad was one too... but he died from an illness." I went next to Ryuko and continue,"He was a great dad, he doesn't spent much time with me and Komugi but he at least show his love toward us. I understand him. I understand him that he's very busy. Then when I was 9... he died." She made a 'tch' sound and said,"So we're in a same boat, huh?" "Expect some other things" I added. "But... you're my actually my second girlfriend." "Huh? Why?" She question me. I look down and answer,"Because... there's a girl I used to hang out... but ever since she went to juvenile delinquent... my mom sent me to a different school to be away from her so then... I spent my entire life away from her." We look at each other then we press our lip together then we already starting kissing.

-Time Skip-

We both lay on the bed as Senketsu ask Ryuko about victory but she didn't answer. I look up at the ceiling and smile. _I'm glad I met Ryuko..._

"Hey... Kaito."

"Yeah."

"Maybe someday... I'll tell mine, no, we'll tell each other about our pass more."

"Yeah." We look at each other and smile.

-Next Day-

Me and Ryuko came up to Mako as she was telling us we're late then Ryuko threw her envelope at her. "What's this?" Mako asked. "Kaito and mine letter of resignation from the club." Ryuko answer. Me and Ryuko were quitting for the club as Mako protested about being back to the slums then a wardrobe fell next to Mako. Mako fell as we notices Sasuki.

Sasuki told Mako if she defeated Ryuko then she earn a Three-Star uniform. Ryuko transform as Mako already put on her Two-Star uniform. "Mako!" I said.

They already start to battle. I look at the two worried. The Mankanshoku family came but they were cheering for Mako to beat her. _WHAT THE HELL?! _I look at them then to the battle. "Mako! Please stop it!" I said.

-Later-

It was afternoon as Ryuko was still being beaten. She was already in her normal outfit. I couldn't say anything anymore as I stare at Mako beating up Ryuko. Then on her final punch, she stop. She fell to her knee and said,"Why aren't you stopping me?! If I keep this up, Ryuko's gonna die! Dad, Mom, why aren't you trying to stop me?! And call yourselves parents?! Is Kaito is the only one who is trying to stop me?!" I look at Mako and mutter,"Mako... I try to but you wouldn't listen." Mako start to cry and continue,"When I become club president and our lives improved, I thought we we had a sparkle in our eyes. I thought our whole family was glowing. But we weren't? It was just a nasty glint? We were just being blinded by greed? It wasn't a twinkle, it was a dazzling glimmer of a glint?!" Her tears were falling as it made a puddle on the ground. "We're the worst! Dad and all you guys, too! And so am I!" As she punch to the ground and it made a big hole. I block the gush of wind as I came to Ryuko and Mako.

Mako decided to disband the fight club as Mako threw the uniform and Ryuko cut it. I look up at the sky then the other Mankanshoku family came. They apologize to Ryuko as Mako apologize to her also. Ryuko warn them if they ever done it again then I smile a little.

-Time Skip-

We were eating as a family again as I simply smile, watching the family group. _It's been so long since I been into a family dinner... _I look down, still smiling.

"Kaito! You look so cute!" Mako exclaim as I blush and said,"H-Hey! S-Stop it!" "Mako is right... you do look cute when you smile." Ryuko pronounce. I blush really hard and said,"Ryuko! It'll make me blush even harder." As I cover my face. "Aw~ that's even more cuter." Ryuko tease as I use both hand to cover my face, making my face red.

I hear everyone laughing as I went completely red and said,"I-It's not funny! You guys are going to make me blush even harder!"

-Later-

I was going to bed then I heard,"Hey Kaito!" I turn and saw Ryuko. "Do you want to take a bath with me again?" "Nah, I'll take one after you." She stare at me without replied so she went in the bathroom. I smile at her and walk to the bedroom. I strip off my clothing and put on my pajama (only tan-top and short) as I look at the night sky. _Things has gone back to normal...I'm glad. _Then I lied down, looking at the ceiling, then fell asleep.


	8. Author's note

Chapters are gonna change with better grammar. You'll notice some changes in the stories than before.


End file.
